


Praising An Angel

by chaosandcookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Batman Beyond - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Whelp, i rly hope this wasn't the first terry x reader fic cuz there wasn't a tag for it....., kinktober day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: kinktober day 7, praise kink with Terry McGinnis from batman beyond. Terry comes home early for once, you guys do the do, blah blah blah enjoyi'm starting to feel like i'm just writing the same fic over and over with different characters and i'm losing my mind.also wtf are titles like bruh just let me write nonsense i don't wanna name it





	Praising An Angel

Terry walked through your apartment door with a yawn as he kicked off his shoes, he was tired but luckily tonight was a surprisingly easy patrol night for him so he headed back home early. He saw you laying down on the couch half asleep watching tv and smiled at how cute you looked trying to stay awake. He quietly snuck onto the couch cuddling up to you  which startled you and made you jump in surprise. Terry chuckled “Trying hard to stay awake babe?” he teased as he made himself comfortable laying on top of you, resting his head on your chest.

“Terry sweetie you startled me, you're home early aren't you?” you asked, your voice still sleepy. 

“Yeah tonight was pretty quiet so i figured I'd head back home to you” he explained, placing small kisses on your collar bone. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, fingers playing with his raven black hair. 

“Well then I'm glad you came home before i went to bed handsome. You wanna have a little fun before the night ends?” you asked with a playful look on your face. 

He placed a few more kisses on your collar before looking up at you with an equally flirtatious look on his face. “Well if you're gonna pull my arm…” he chuckled and you rolled your eyes at him before he gave you a peck on the lips. He got up and picked you up, carrying you to your bedroom and giving you more playful kisses on the way there. He placed you on the bed and climbed on top of you giving you a sensual kiss on the lips, sneaking his tongue into your mouth, your tongues dancing for dominance. It's been a while since you and Terry have been able to spend some _quality time_   together so you guys were going to make it last, and there was nothing better to start some good quality time other than a good make-out session. 

The kissing soon became hair pulling and groping, clothes being tossed left and right, the two of you rolling on top of each other so much you almost rolled off the bed. You were straddling Terry while you kissed his neck, leaving small hickies on his collar, a spot sneaky enough to where it can easily be seen but also far down enough to where it can _just_ be covered by his normal black t-shirts. Something he was grateful for since it was always a little embarrassing seeing Bruce with marks all over his body that were  _clearly_ not from fighting, and Max always did her fair share of teasing as well. Terry whined and moaned. He wanted you, needed you now. You were so close as your hips straddled his but not close _enough_. “Baby, please, enough kissing i need you to ride me or _something_ , i need to be inside you so bad” Terry whined as he gripped your hips, stroking them up and down.

“But baby we barely even got into the foreplay yet. I thought you wanted to make this night last~” you teased as you drew circles along his chest. 

Terry groaned, yes he  _wanted_ to make the night last but he also _needed_ to be inside you. He sighed “I'll do any foreplay, any position, whatever you want baby, just please… i  _need_ you”

“If you need me that bad i can blow you while you eat me out, that way you get your main course even sooner since we won't have to take turns~” you offered while tracing your index finger up and down his abs

Terry raised his eyebrows in surprise “Wait you actually want to 69?! Pinch me i must be dreaming---OW!” you giggled after pinching one of his nipples for his sarcastic remark. 

You positioned yourself to straddle his face and leaned down to face his dick. You gently stroked him a few times and placed a few small kisses and kitten licks on his dick. You heard Terry huff in frustration and smiled to yourself before really getting to work. A long slow lick up his shaft before slowly sinking all the way down his cock hitting the back of your throat and slowly back up again. You began sucking his tip and stroking his shaft and massaging his balls with your hands. You could hear him moaning behind you, his moans sending vibrations through your clit and body. You moaned as well from the sensation which traveled through him as well. “God baby don't stop your mouth is so fucking perfect. I'm so close babe. Just keep doing that, you're so fucking good to me y/n please just keep sucking me off with that amazing mouth of yours I'm almost-- I'm-- aaah…..fuck you're too good to me…. _.fuck_ ….” Terry said through his moans. He took a deep breath and exhaled, placing tiny kisses on your thigh. 

While you were sucking him off he was doing the same for you. One slow lick up your slit followed by tiny kitten licks on your clit. “Fuck I almost forgot how good you taste” he mumbled to himself before placing open mouth kisses to your clit, slowly sucking and kissing, lapping up all of your juices, letting them drip all over his face. He could hear and feel you moaning making him moan onto your clit as well, the sensation driving you wild. Your moans were already like music to him and he wanted to hear them over and over like it was his favorite song. Feeling the vibrations through his dick as an added sensation to the blow job was just a bonus. 

After he came in your mouth after you sucked him off he regained his composure. He licked his middle finger, inserting it into your trembling hole and began massaging your g-spot “Cum for me baby, i need you to come all over my face for me, shower me in your sweet juices”. He sucked at your clit, lapping humming and moaning on top of it sending a wave through your body, your walls clenched against his finger and he knew, he inserted a second finger to help massage your sweet spot as he continued to work on your clit. The two sensations combined finally threw you over the edge and with one loud moan you came all over Terry. 

Your hips trembled in Terry’s hands as you laid down on top of him, catching your breath. He wiped his mouth and placed your legs to the side as he got up to get a towel and clean you both off. “Come here angel” he said as he lifted your head to see your face. He wiped the tears from your eyes and drool from your mouth with the towel before giving you a small kiss. Picking you up and placing you down to be laying against the pillows he trailed small kisses up your jaw and down your neck. Your head still fuzzy from your orgasm you giggled and moaned from the ticklish sensation of him kissing your neck. “Ticklish? You’re too cute” he said as he continued to kiss and nip at your ticklish spots demanding more cute giggles from you.  

You laced your fingers in his hair as you took a deep breath and came back to your senses. “What do you want me to do for your main course Terry? Still want me to ride you batboy?” you asked in a breathy voice.

“Heh. Well you know I'll never say no to that babe” he said while nipping at your neck. You rolled him over so that he was the one laying down against the pillows as you straddled him, slowly dragging yourself up and down his length at a teasing pace. “y/n, angel, please just let me….ahh….” Terry grunted, not doing well under your teasing at all. You grinned and gave into his needs, lifting your hips up slightly and slowly sliding down his length feeling him stretch your walls making you both moan as your hips met once again. You moved your hips in a circular motion as you moved up and down his length while you balanced yourself by keeping your hands planted firmly on his chest as small moans fell from your mouth. “God you're amazing. That's it babe right there you're so fucking amazing fuck-- ahh-- god don't stop angel you're so perfect keep going you feel so fucking good ahhh” praises spewing from Terry's mouth as you rode him closer and closer to his breaking point. “Come here angel, i need you closer…” he said as he wrapped one arm around your waist and one around your shoulder, his hand playing with your hair. You slid down to him, keeping yourself up on your forearms on each side of his head. It was hard to keep the rhythm you set bent down this low on top of him so Terry helped by bucking his hips up to keep the rhythm going. 

“This close enough for you baby?” you smiled at him face to face and he pulled you down so you were now laying on top of him. He bent his legs and dug into the mattress with his feet for balance as he continued to buck his hips into you. 

He gave you a cheeky smile as you looked at him in a bit of surprise and gave you heated kiss. “Almost….” he said gripping you into a tighter hug. He rolled you to be laying down underneath him, placing your legs around his hips and bringing your arms above your head, lacing your fingers together, intertwined with his. “Now you're close enough” he gave you a kiss on your forehead and started to quicken his pace, going faster and deeper, holding one of your legs above your head, his other hand gripping yours tighter and you squeezing him back. He continued to praise you in between groans “You're so perfect-- ahh-- how did i get so lucky--ahh fuck… almost there baby I'm right there with you go ahead, cum for me baby. Don't be shy go ahead scream for me angel let the whole world hear your perfect voice-- _fuck."_   
  


You were an incoherent moaning mess the entire night, Terry’s praises doing nothing but making you blush but as he brought you closer and closer to your second orgasm for the night. He made you scream his name in bliss in between your sweet moans and whimpers underneath him. You came for the second time that night, utterly exhausted. You felt Terry twitch within you right before his loud moan as he came inside you. He took a deep breath before pulling out and putting your legs back down on the bed. He laid down next to you and you hummed happily as you cuddled up to him, he pulled you into his chest and kissed the top of your head. “I need to start coming home early more often huh” he chuckled as he played with your hair. 

“It couldn't hurt” you teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I'll always be here waiting for you no matter what time you come home Terry”

He gave you a kiss back, trailing his thumb over your cheek “How did i get so lucky to get an angel like you”. 


End file.
